falleentiumfandomcom-20200215-history
-FBC: Imperial News- War News 22
War News Geelakkar Island In the wake of the failure of the assassination of President Marc Balza, the government has come under enormous pressure as Balza's party has ended in internal disputes about the party's actions in the government and cooperation with the right wing. Many political experts and newspapers have wondered whether President Marc Balza will soon call for new elections, because of the instability still in the country - both political instability, but also economic and social. FUC The allied forces have still failed to force the Red Federation to its knee in spite of significant additional resources and forces. The Red Federation and their puppet state, Areeia, have managed by brutal endurance to defend the most important mountain regions, thus denying allied access to the core regions. In spite of massive air attacks over these defense positions and other military positions, the Alliance has been beaten back again and again by the enemy's defense. This has led to harsh criticism of the allied commanders in FUC - including Commandant-General Rye who has failed to make major changes to the situation on the front but also Field Marshal N. d'Évreux-Marcellus and Fleet Admiral P. de Villeneuve have been criticized. The situation in FUC is unsustainable, as many Falleen and allied soldiers are killed every day on the battlefields. Bassar Along with Cantonosian special forces, Falleen Admiral A. Em and the Alliance landed on the Cantonosian Beelix Islands, where the allied coalition could re-take the islands. The islands were already left by the few enemies who had besieged the islands, so the takeover took place painlessly. Nevertheless, Admiral A. Em and the Allied Navy in the area have secured the waters between Bassar and FUC and the waters south of the Islamic Republic of Shiha. And this, despite the fact that the two largest islands in the Bassar Region are still not completely liberated from hostile activity, as the Red Federation still fights a desperate battle in the dense rainforest-filled mountains. However, the Verzarian General Andreevich, commander of the allied forces in Bassar and Kaarnor, don't plan to wait. The general has already planned the transport of fresh troops from the region to Shiha and the front against the Islamic League, and with the approval and support of the Supreme Commander of the Allied Forces, Fleet Admiral P. de Villeneuve, General Andreevich will launch this operation. Shiha The allied forces of Straitian and Shihaian troops have begun the siege of the capital of the Islamic Republic of Shiha, Hujairah. The fight for Hujairah has already proved to be a violent and bloody battlefield, as the Islamic regime do not intend to surrender to the allies, even though an officer from the Kingdom of the Straits very politely asked them that they did. The top leadership of the theocracy has already left the capital and fled south-east, but the situation of the Islamic Republic is not good. Battle of Mosulad The large Draazian city of Mosulad, located in northwestern Draaz, has been transformed into hell on earth as heavy, brutal and violent battles between the Alliance and the enemy still stand still between the two forces which has divided the city into two - where the river which flows through the city forms the front line. The Falleen and Shihian forces have lost almost 3,000 soldiers and the losses of the united forces of the Red Federation and the Islamic League are not very different. Both sides have repeatedly tried to conquer one of the two still functional bridges in the city but without luck and with big losses. Both sides have bombarded the other with artillery, air strikes and other forms of attack, but unsuccessfully. The Battle of Mosulad is hopeless and Prince Albert Frederick, who personal leads the siege of the city, will soon need to find a new solution to the situation - perhaps with the help of the Straitian reinforcements that will soon arrive from the Islamic Republic and perhaps the allied forces can surround the city? Ouruland His Imperial Highness ehe Crown Prince has arrived with the Falleen and alied forces to the Cantonos-Crotanosian front line in the Republic of Ouruland. The allied forces have not yet been put into direct battles but will do this in a few days time as the Crown Prince will strengthen a Crotanosian Army in Northeastern Ouruland to reclaim the area here as well as support the Cantonos-Crotanosian coalition force in Central and Eastern Cantonos. The Cantonos-Crotanosian-led coalition continues with their military offensive in Ouruland and despite a generally prevailing offensive, then the coalition ahve only won small territorial areas in Ouruland - nevertheless, the Red Federation and their new communist republic of Ouruland have been forced in the defensive. And thus only control one third of Ouruland at this point. To the north, east of Kilbum, the Cantonos-Crotanosian-led coalition has managed to push the Red Federation a little further back, but the situation has now ended in trenches and a stop of the advance along the entire Central and Eastern Cantonos. Falancrix The surprising cooperation between Cantonos and Verzarent has ended in a military success as the two forces invasion of the Bolnomian occupied Falancrix ended with a relatively easy victory - initially. Despite the initial defeat, the Bolnomian forces managed to reorganize their defense, but only after the Cantonosian and Verzarian forces had taken over one third of the region. Thus, the Red Federation is now in a very hopeless situation - and many believe peace is imminent. While others believe that the allies should invade the core regions of the Red Federation and thus take Boscow. Haals General J. Gray has announced that the Falleen forces in Haals now only need to defeat the last of the communist rebel movement before the region more or less has been freed from the civil war's horrors. This is a major news for Falleentium and not least Haals, as the country has been in conflict for many many years now. Politically as well as economic and social, the region is still in a terrible state. Jeet The remaining armed forces of the Democratic People's Republic of Jeet have now officially surrendered to the allied forces. After several months of desperate fighting against the Alliance, despite the fact that the capital, Dirana, had long been conquered. Admiral Pascal Grandis (Arum) has announced that the allied forces in Jeet and Faraal will now overlook the occupation of the two communist nations. In Faraal, however, the transformation of the People's Republic of Faraal into the Kingdom of Faraal has been launch, and many hope that Princess Gabriela (niche to the Emperor) and Prince Maximilian will help with the reconstruction of the country - especially because the couple's son, Leonardo, can become the next king of the new Faraal when he is old enough. However, not everyone support the idea that the new Faraal should be rebuilt as a kingdom - they instead want a democratic republic. The situation has already caused political disagreements and unrest, even though the latter is currently taking place on peacefull terms. In addition, Arum has announced that it will begin to transport troops to the Malruricaian Confederation to assist Falleentium in those nations that have already agreed to take the help proposed by the Nilira Alliance. Category:Historical Battles Category:IAF parachute in Air Infantry in the FUC and Haals Category:Report from Royal Commander Crown Prince Charles I